


Cattles on Hot Plates

by purgatorys_fallen_angel (too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc)



Series: Adventkalender2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventskalender, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Castiel is a writer, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Writer Castiel (Supernatural), angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/purgatorys_fallen_angel
Summary: Cas is a writer. And he is permanently out of ideas. Thankfully, Dean isn’t far and knows exactly how to distract his lover.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Adventkalender2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Cattles on Hot Plates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for notfunnydean's SPN Adventcalender 2019  
> Prompt: Day 6 - Angel  
> Don't ask me about the title

Castiel rubbed his temples and sighed, leaning back in his chair to look out of the window. His vision was blurred from staring at the screen of his laptop for too long. He wouldn’t be so frustrated if he had been able to actually produce something, but the document was empty. That morning he had woken up with an idea that had made him so excited he nearly hadn’t been able to wait to get to his laptop. And now he was just sitting there, fingers hovering over the keyboard, but the right words didn’t seem to come to him. He knew he should be patient and maybe get up, make some tea and watch some television. It wasn’t the first time he experienced a writer’s block. That sadly didn’t change the fact that it frustrated him to the point of getting a headache or even a migraine. He sighed again and picked up the almost empty and already cold cup of tea he had forgotten on his table. He fumbled with the cup for a bit and then drank the rest, still eyeing the garden in front of the house.

It was winter, early December. The trees were empty of leaves but there was no snow, because they rarely had any. A thin layer of frost covered the grass and the fence near the road. Cas couldn’t help but think how beautiful it was like that, when no one was outside, just some birds and occasionally a car passing by, the sun low because it was getting dark early.

He stretched and got up, his spine cracking in protest. He didn’t mind and walked into the kitchen. Dean was nowhere to be found, so Cas assumed that he was still busy at work. At least one of them was being productive, apparently. He set the kettle on one of the hotplates and leaned against the kitchen cabinet to wait for the water to boil. It was quiet in their house when the buzzing of his phone interrupted the silence. Cas jumped a bit but recovered quickly and unlocked his phone to check his messages. The new one was from Dean. The corners of his lips twitched into a small smile when he opened it and read it.

_‘Hey honey. What’re you doin?’_

He loved when Dean called him ‘honey’. It sounded sweet and not too weird and over the top at the same time. It was just a cute nickname Dean had given him a long time ago.

_‘Nothing. What about you?’_

Cas hesitated, but eventually sent the text. He didn’t like admitting that he didn’t make any progress. Even if it was Dean and he knew that he would never judge him.

_‘Nothing? Can’t believe that. What about the great idea you had this morning?’_

A few seconds later his phone vibrated again.

_‘Also, I got to leave early, so I’m headin home now.’_

Cas smiled, ignoring the teasing of Dean’s first text.

_‘That’s great. Can you stop at the store and pick up some new tea for me please?’_

_‘Everything for you, my angel.’_

He felt some of the tension ease off his shoulders and chuckled. The kettle clicked and signalled that the water in it was boiling, so Cas removed it from the hot plate and poured the water in his cup. He watched the teabag for a while until he decided it was time to hide in his home office again to maybe get something done and written down. With new motivation he sat down and pushed his laptop open once more. The document was still empty, but he was determined to change that.

That was until Cas remembered his to-do-list for the upcoming time until Christmas eve and the shopping for presents that still had to be done. The malls were probably crowded and he didn’t have one single present, not even for Dean. On top of that, his and Deans’ parents wanted to come by on the 24th for dinner and he still had to think of something to cook for that day. Gabriel and Sam also wanted to visit them around Christmas time, but they hadn’t announced the exact date and time yet. Cas bit his lip and fumbled with one of the pens on his desk. Maybe he should just call them and ask them, so he could prepare everything in time. And knowing Gabriel, he wouldn’t tell him until a few days before. Grocery shopping for the Christmas days had to be done earlier, though.

“Hey, honey.” A low voice rasped right next to his ear, making Cas jump in fear. He almost had a heart attack, but calmed down slowly when he recognized the hands on his shoulders and the deep rumble that was Dean’s voice.

“Jesus, you scared me.” He let out a shaky breath and tilted his head to look up at Dean. Then he smiled gently and pursed his lips. “Kiss?”

Dean chuckled and leaned down, placing a soft and feathery kiss on Cas’ lips. Immediately, Cas felt calmer and more relaxed, slowly easing into the kiss. Dean’s hand wrapped around Cas’ chin gently, tilting it up to deepen the kiss. When he parted, they both were out of breath and had slightly flushed cheeks.

“Let’s change this to the bedroom, shouldn’t we?” Dean stroked Cas jawline and cheek gently, maintaining deep eye contact with Cas.

“But my notes!” Cas started to protest, his cheeks flushing. He didn’t know why, but for some reason Dean still managed to make him blush, even after several years of being in a relationship together. The easiest things would make him redden strongly, his ears burning just as bright as his cheeks. Dean claimed that he loved this aspect about him particularly, but Cas couldn’t really understand why. For him, most of the times it was just embarrassing. Especially when Dean chose to tease him about it.

“Forget about them. You can continue tomorrow. Also, your document is empty, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Fuck you!” Cas pouted.

“My pleasure.”


End file.
